1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage container holder for a dashboard of a vehicle and more particularly pertains to allowing a beverage to be heated or cooled by utilizing the vehicle's air heating and cooling ventilation system with a beverage container holder for a dashboard of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, beverage containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a beverage to be held within a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,359 to Friend discloses a beverage cooler-carrier for a vehicle vent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,202 to Knutson discloses a beverage cooling apparatus for connection to an auto air conditioner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,843 to Chandler discloses a beverage holder for attachment to a vehicle's heating and cooling vent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,646 to Gewecke discloses an auto dashboard drink conditioner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,555 to Chruniak discloses a portable food and beverage storage unit mounted adjacent an air ventilator.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a beverage container holder for a dashboard of a vehicle that allows a beverage to be heated or cooled yet allows the heating and cooling ventilation system of a vehicle to operate normally when the present invention is and is not in use.
In this respect, the beverage container holder for a dashboard of a vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a beverage to be heated or cooled by utilizing the vehicle's air heating and cooling ventilation system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved beverage container holder for a dashboard of a vehicle which can be used for allowing a beverage to be heated or cooled by utilizing the vehicle's air heating and cooling ventilation system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.